Otage
by Dealo
Summary: Akihito se retrouve mêlé à une prise d'otage. Que va faire Asami? [OS]


Haut du formulaire

**B****on, cette petite histoire m'est venue tout naturellement. Pour ceux qui connaissent Love Mode, ça vous rappellera sûrement quelque chose.**

**Aucun des personnages n'est à moi Sauf les méchants, comme d'habitude.**

**Couple: Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito.**

**Akihito faisait tranquillement ses petites courses quand une prise en otage a lieu. Akihito se retrouve dans un magasin, avec deux fous armés. Les fous sont chinois. Que va faire Asami??**

**Cette histoire ne contiendra qu'un seul chapitre, c'est donc un one-shot.**

Takaba Akihito, jeune photographe en mal de scoop, jura de façon non civilisé.. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Pas un seul yen n'était rentré dans son maigre porte monnaie ce mois-ci. Rien. Et il devait faire les courses. Et bien, oui, c'est bien beau de prendre des photos, mais si elles ne sont pas intéressantes, personne ne les regarde. Donc si personne ne les regarde, personne n'achète le magasine. Et donc personne n'achète ses photos, qui devraient être dans ces putains de magasines!

Bref, Akihito n'avait plus un rond. Et il avait faim. Vraiment très faim. Enfin, lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait plus un rond, c'était plus rien! Les factures s'entassaient sur la table de son salon-cuisine-chambre. En effet, il n'avait que deux pièces dans son misérable appartement. Une pièce appelée SCC, abréviation de salon-cuisine-chambre, et une autre pièce, la salle de bain, SDB pour faire court.

Comment gagner de l'argent rapidement? Rien de plus simple que de prendre une photo d'un des plus grands mafieux du monde japonais. En effet, personne n'osait essayer de mettre dans son objectif les mafieux. Pour avoir essayer et réussit!! Akihito savait désormais pourquoi personne n'osait.

Il fallait être vraiment bête pour ce mesurer aux mafieux. Surtout ceux de l'envergure d'Asami Ryuichi. Enfin, si vous avez envie de vous faire enlever, tabasser et violer, allez donc au shion, le club le plus dangereux de Tokyo et demandez, Asami Ryuichi, le maître en la matière!

Akihito jura encore un peu plus. Et le voilà qui repensait à Asami. A croire qu'il aimait se faire violer. Quoique... c'était vrai. Il aimait se faire prendre par Asami, bien qu'il dise le contraire. Oh! Mais à quoi il pensait là? Le manque de nourriture le faisait délirer.

Mais il devait trouver un moyen d'avoir de l'argent. Demander à Asami? Plutôt crever. Prendre en photo le yakusa? Non, il avait assez donné. Son corps ne lui pardonnerait pas, et son esprit encore moins. Hum... Mendier? Non, il avait sa fierté tout de même. Que faire alors?

-Blouiouionnn...

Qu'importe, il devait trouver très mais alors très très vite. Son estomac commençait à couiner de façon désagréable. Hum... Changer de métier? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sauf qu'Asami lui avait signifié très clairement qu'il n'aimerait pas le voir faire serveur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais c'était malheureusement la seule chose qu'il savait faire hormis prendre des photos.

Soupirant de frustration et de rage, le photographe prit son appareil à gagner de l'argent et sortie de son misérable appartement, en quête d'un scoop qui ferait décoller sa carrière.

Akihito était vraiment très fier de lui, il avait réussi à prendre en photo un mafieux ayant assez de prestige pour recevoir une coquette somme d'un journal a scandale. Recette de la journée: 50 000 yens. De quoi faire quelques courses. Et pas dans un magasin bas de gamme!! Oh non, aujourd'hui, il allait ailleurs que dans un supermarché pour pauvre. Supermarché qui se trouvait loin de chez lui! Donc aujourd'hui il allait aller au magasin à quelques rues de chez lui, où il y avait tout pour un peu plus cher mais bon, il n'allait pas ce plaindre pour si peu.

Toujours aussi fier de lui, le photographe pénétra dans le magasin.

Asami était tranquillement installé dans son bureau du shion, la télé allumé mais sans le son. Et la il repensait a un jeune homme. Jeune homme vraiment vivant, avec un magnifique corps. Jeune homme qui criait avec une voix des plus sensuelle. Jeune homme qui passait à la télé. En effet, le portrait de Takaba Akihito défilait sur l'écran avec d'autres photos.

Subitement intéressé, Asami leva le son de sa télévision dernier cri.

Et ce qu'il entendit ne lui plut pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas du tout!

« ... nous sommes maintenant devant la scène de la prise d'otage. Six personnes sont à l'intérieur du magasin ainsi que les deux preneurs d'otages.. Un coup de feu à déjà retentis mais il semblerait que personne ne soit blessé, du moins pas gravement. Les portraits des otages vous ont déjà été montrer, ils ont été pris par la camera de surveillance du magasin avant que celle-ci ne soit détruite. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe pour l'instant. Restez avec nous pour de plus amples informations... »

Asami se redressa, pris sa veste et sorti de son bureau. Le gamin s'était encore mis dans une situation de merde. C'était bien de lui ça. Toujours à ce fourrer dans le pétrin. Mais bon, aller sur la scène de la prise d'otage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il prendrait ainsi l'air, même un petit peu. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Akihito. Car même si ce gamin ce m'était dans une merde pas possible, il s'en sortait toujours assez bien. Mais la question que ce posait Asami en ce moment, c'était: « Qu'est ce qu'il fout là bas, cet abruti?? Ce n'est pas un magasin pour lui ça. »

Akihito en aurait pleuré. Pour une fois qu'il faisait ses courses dans un magasin somme toute assez riche, il y avait une prise d'otage. Et lui, misérable photographe de Tokyo, ETAIT un de ces putains d'otage. Et merde. Surtout que les bandits semblaient ne pas savoir y faire. En effet, ils avaient choisi un magasin avec une somme d'argent ridicule dans ses caisses. De purs crétins, selon Akihito. Mais ces purs crétins avaient des armes. Des armes qui tiraient des balles, comme avait pu le constater le photographe alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper de ce magasin de merde. Des balles qui faisaient un mal de chien. En effet, Akihito était maintenant avec une belle tache rouge sur sa chemise blanche. Mais la balle ne l'avait que frôler au niveau de l'épaule, heureusement. Quelques centimètres plus bas et il serait sûrement mort maintenant.

Chose étrange, les bandits ne parlaient que très peu le japonais. Ils se parlaient entre eux en chinois. Et Akihito en aurait presque remercié sa détention à hong kong. Car il comprenait le chinois un peu maintenant. Mais vraiment très peu. Les mots qu'ils connaissaient le plus étaient: mort, tuer, danger, argent. Merci Feilong. Mais son vocabulaire était quand même restreint.

La seule chose qu'il avait comprise, c'était:

« Vite... police... drogue... tuer...port...

Et ben, son maigre vocabulaire lui donnait maintenant des sueurs froides. Merci encore Feilong.

La vie était vraiment mal faîte. Dire que la il devrait être en train de faire ses courses tranquillement !!! Et bien non, il était assis contre un mur, avec un mal de chien a l'épaule droite... drôle de vie tout de même. Et puis il ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui! Donc il devait faire attention, ne rien faire de bête. Et puis calmer ses amis les otages qui commençaient à être vraiment mais alors vraiment très stressé. Stressé au point de vouloir fuir en courant. Avec un peu de chance ça allait marcher. Mais ils étaient fou ou quoi? Merde, il devait les calmer. Surtout la petite dame. Ça se voyait qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose! Mince... comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas bouger sous peine de mourir?? Il devait lui montrer l'exemple?? Et puis quoi encore?? Mince mince et remince!!

Tenter de parler aux truands?? Il n'était pas assez fou pour jouer au négociateur. Lui, simple photographe, était habitué à s'amuser avec les mafieux, pas avec les bandits de bas étages.

Observant à la dérober un des deux crétins qui se prétendaient voleurs, il remarqua qu'il était assez jeune. Sûrement du même âge que lui. Il transpirait abondamment et respirait fort. Ca se voyait qu'il avait peur. L'autre crétin était plus vieux et paraissait un peu plus sûr de lui. Ce devait être le chef.

Voyant la petite dame se redressé dans l'intention manifeste de sortir en courant de ce lieu de fou, Akihito décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il se redressa d'un bond et se jeta sur le plus jeune voleur. Avec un peu de chance, la petite dame réussirait à sortir. Sauf qu'Akihito croyait pouvoir maîtriser le plus jeune à lui tout seul. Pas de chance, le voleur savait se défendre. Akihito se retrouva en train de voler jusqu'au mur où il s'écroula en poussant un cri de douleur. Le vieux tenait en ligne de mire la petite dame qui courrait vers la porte. Il tira. La petite dame s'écroula, touchée à la tête. Puis le plus vieux tourna son arme vers Akihito qui crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais le plus jeune s'interposa et par la même occasion, il sauva la vie au photographe. Puis il tenu un petit discours au plus vieux, Akihito crut entendre le nom Asami. Il crut bien entendu. Asami n'avait rien à faire la dedans. Mais alors rien du tout. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait juste avant que le plus jeune se tourne vers lui et lui dise:

« Tu es Takaba Akihito?? » Akihito ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ce gars le connaissait?

« Alors? Tu es bien Takaba Akihito?? » repeta-t-il. Le photographe répondit par l'affirmative.

« Tu es assez connu pour ta relation avec Asami Ryuichi. Il serait dommage de se mettre le yakusa à dos en te tuant tu ne crois pas? Mais c'est bien que tu sois là, tu seras celui qui parleras à la police. Il me semble que tu comprends un peu le chinois non? Tu as donc compris ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure. Tu comprendras que nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir après cela n'est-ce pas? »

Alors là, Akihito ne comprenait plus rien. Il allait dire qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi parlait le jeune preneur d'otage quand le téléphone du magasin sonna. Attrapant le bras intact du photographe, le jeune truand le souleva et lui dit de répondre. Ce qu'Akihito fit, bon gré mal gré.

« Oui? » dit-il.

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda la voix dans le combiné.

« Takaba Akihito. Un des otages de ces deux gentils gangsters. Je dois m'occuper des négociations. »

« Très bien. Y a-t-il des blessés parmi vous?? »

« Une blessé, ou morte je ne sais pas. »

Un coup de crosse sur la nuque lui fit pousser un gémissement.

« Hé! Tu t'occupes des négociations, tes pas un docteur ni rien du tout. Tu dis rien d'important sans sa je butte un autre otage okay? » Cracha le plus vieux voleur.

« Monsieur Takaba, que veulent ces deux gangsters? »

« Heu.. Attendez je demande. » Se tournant vers les deux « gentils gangsters », il leur posa la question.

Asami aurait été mort de rire si la situation n'était pas si critique. Akihito ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa situation. Il était un otage chargé des négociations et le voilà qui parlait tout naturellement à la police, donnant des indications comme si de rien n'était. Asami était à coté des agents de police et il avait entendu toute la conversation entre l'agent chargé des négociations et Akihito. Il avait également entendu Akihito gémir sous un coup. Chose qui lui avait fortement déplut. Connaissant le photographe, ce ne devait pas être le premier coup qu'il recevait. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier non plus. Il devait agir maintenant, tant que le photographe était encore en vie. S'approchant des policiers, il leur proposa son aide. Il comprenait le chinois vraiment très bien et il connaissait l'otage. Il savait comment le prendre. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Le chef sur place le regarda un moment puis il pris le combiné des mains de son agent et le tendit à Asami. Le yakusa se félicita d'être aussi connu. Mettant le téléphone sur son oreille, il écouta attentivement la conversation de fond.

Les voleurs dictaient à Akihito ce qu'ils voulaient.

Attendant patiemment, Asami sorti une cigarette, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres.

Akihito avait la nuque qui l'élançait de plus en plus. Et son bras droit n'était pas dans un très bon état non plus. Merde de chez merde. Il avait vraiment pas de chance. Merci Asami merci Feilong, grâce à vous je suis encore plus dans la merde, merci encore!

Les ravisseurs voulaient un hélicoptère, de l'argent, cent millions en petites coupures, rien que ça, et il prenait un otage avec eux pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit. Devinez qui était l'otage? Encore merde!

« Bon alors, ils veulent un hélicoptère, cent million en petite coupures et ils prendront un des otages pour être sûr. »

« Qui sera l'otage? » Demanda une voix totalement différente de celle de l'agent. C'était une voix qu'Akihito connaissait vraiment mais alors vraiment bien! Le photographe ne put s'empêcher de dire, d'une toute petite voix:

« A...Asami?? Que?? »

« T'es vraiment un crétin, tu te fourres dans des emmerdes pas possible dès que je suis plus là, gamin! »

Et alors Akihito fit une chose complètement irréfléchie. Avec Asami, de toute façon, il faisait que des truc con, mais alors vraiment très con. Et la, il raccrocha. Mais il le regretta aussitôt. Le plus vieux des ravisseurs l'attrapa par le cou et lui appuya fortement sur sa blessure à l'épaule. Akihito ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur qui dut s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Ecoute moi bien, tu refais ça une autre fois et je te butte. Compris? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Akihito acquiesça. C'était encore de la faute à Asami. Le téléphone résonna, Akihito décrocha. Il parla d'une petite voix, la main de son ravisseur encore en contact avec sa blessure.

« Oui? »

« Tu es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais. Tu es blessé? »

« Oui...à l'épaule... je... » Une impulsion sur sa blessure le fit crier une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire. Tu finis ta mission ok?? » Acquiescant une nouvelle fois, Akihito récita comme un automate:

« Ils veulent un l'hélicoptère et l'argent dans deux heures maximum ou alors... ou alors... ils me tuent. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bredouiller sur la fin. Savoir sa mort proche était une chose vraiment désagréable. Puis il entendit la voix d'Asami dans le téléphone. Mais il parlait en chinois. Il semblait s'adresser aux deux gangsters. Akihito ne compris rien du tout. Mais il remarqua que les ravisseurs blêmissaient. Juste après cette observation, une nouvelle impulsion sur sa blessure lui fit lâcher un cri qu'il ne put retenir. Le plus vieux ravisseur lança une phrase en chinois à l'appareil puis il raccrocha. Akihito n'avait rien compris, sauf le mot « tuer ». La journée était vraiment pourrie. Merci Asami.

Asami raccrocha, les sourcils froncés. Les preneurs d'otages ne semblaient pas l'avoir cru. Il allait devoir leur montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas. Il en était là dans ses pensés quand un autre coup de feu résonna dans le magasin. Qu'est-ce qu'Akihito avait bien pu faire encore??

Pas le choix, il devait y aller où son jouet préféré allait y passer. Sortant son flingue il s'approcha de l'entré du magasin sous les murmures des policiers présents.

Akihito avait décidé de s'en sortir. Il devait donc s'échapper et vite. Car maintenant ce n'était plus une simple prise d'otage mais un face à face entre Asami et le vieux ravisseur. Une fois retourné contre le mur, il remarqua que le jeune voleur ne semblait pas d'accord avec le plus vieux. Tiens tiens. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Maintenant qu'il était sûr de mourir, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était à coté du rayon conserve. Les conserves étaient lourdes non? Pourquoi ne pas leur lancer dessus et en profiter pour se sauver? C'était vraiment un plan désespérer mais il était lui-même un peu désespérer non?

D'un bond, Akihito se jeta dans l'allée aux conserves. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'inutilité de son plan. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir du magasin. Il y avait d'autres otages. Il était un crétin. Quoique... Le vieux le vit bondir et aussitôt il leva son arme et fit feu. Il le loupa de peu. Akihito s'enfonça entre les rayons. Le vieux le suivit. Il y avait une dizaine d'allées dans le magasin, de quoi se cacher du bandit.

« Takaba Akihito!! Sors de ta cachette que je te butte!! » Akihito frissonna de peur. Comme s'il allait sortir, tien! Qui serait assez débile pour sortir de sa cachette après une telle phrase? D'après le son de la voix, Son poursuivant n'était pas très loin de lui. Et il avait une arme. Akihito n'avait, lui, qu'une boite de conserve, de la choucroute pour être plus précis. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec une putain de boite de conserve merde!

Il en était là dans ses réflexions philosophiques quand il entendit un coup de feu venant de l'entrée du magasin. De l'entré? Etrange, mais bon, là il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il vit la tête de son poursuivant passer derrière plusieurs boites de céréales. Il n'était plus loin. Akihito n'avait le droit qu'à un seul tire. Il fallait que ce soit un tire rapide, puissant et précis. Presque impossible quoi. La conserve devait atterrir en plein dans la tête du bandit. Avec de la chance, le bandit lâcherait son arme et Akihito la récupérerait. Ainsi, il pourrait s'en sortir. Mais même ainsi, il restait le plus jeune voleur dans l'entré du magasin. Mission impossible quoi.

Se préparant à tirer, Akihito se mit en position. Le bandit arriva devant lui. Il lança. La boite loupa complètement sa cible. Le bandit prit son temps et le visa. Akihito resta paralysé. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, le voleur fit feu. Akihito entendit la détonation, puis il sentit une brûlure dans sa jambe droite. Il s'écroula, poussant un cri de douleur. Ça faisait mal... le bandit s'approcha un peu plus près et visa le torse du jeune photographe. Akihito ferma les yeux. Il entendit une détonation puis sentit un liquide chaud sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux et vit le bandit presser ses paumes contre son ventre. Puis il s'écroula aux pieds d'Akihito. Akihito qui avait la tête lourde. Akihito qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Akihito qui crut voir Asami, une arme à la main, s'approcher de lui. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Quoique... Asami donna un coup de pieds dans l'arme, l'envoyant valser loin de son ex-propriétaire. Puis il s'approcha de lui, le regarda un petit moment puis il rengaina son arme et l'attrapa par son bras valide. Akihito n'avait même plus la force de gémir. La seule chose qu'il réussit à dire, avant de perdre connaissance, ce fut deux mots. Ces deux mots résumaient exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« Merci... en...foiré »

Asami observa un petit moment Akihito. Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante. Ses habits étaient rouges sang. Sûrement le sien d'ailleurs. Il avait vécu un sale petit moment. Mais Asami s'était bien amusé. Il avait juste eut un peu peur en voyant Akihito au sol, baignant dans son sang. Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, le yakusa sortit du magasin. Dès que Akihito irait un peu mieux, il faudrait qu'il lui rappel la politesse qu'il lui devait. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui raccrochait ainsi au nez.

« Tu ne pensais pas t'en sortir ainsi n'est-ce pas? »

Akihito gémit. Il était dans le lit du yakusa, nu, pour pas changer, le corps pris de longs frissons. Sa blessure à la jambe n'était que superficielle. En deux jours, il avait été remis. Pas totalement mais presque. Du moins, il était assez remis pour que le yakusa le punisse. Le punisse de quoi? Tous simplement de lui avoir raccroché au nez.

Akihito gémit encore plus fort. Asami était vraiment en pleine forme aujourd'hui. La punition était à la fois désagréable et agréable. La main de yakusa se baladait sur lui, son autre main lui maintenant la nuque. La langue d'Asami s'amusait avec celle d'Akihito. Le photographe frissonnait de plus belle sous la caresse de cette main. Cette main qui descendait bas, très bas, qui faisait des mouvements de vas et viens sur son sexe.

Akihito n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Le voyant sur le point de s'étouffer, Asami rompit le baiser, fit descendre sa langue le long du coup du photographe. Celui-ci frissonna de plus belle. Lorsque la langue remonta vers son oreille, y pénétra, le jeune homme se cambra et cria: « Asamiii! » en éjaculant contre le ventre d'Asami.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Asami passa un de ses doigts sur son ventre, récolta de la semence et porta le doigt à sa bouche. Il se le lécha devant Akihito, qui rougit de honte et d'embarras.

Le yakusa se pencha ensuite sur le jeune homme, et murmura à son oreille: « Tu aimes cela n'est-ce pas? » Akihito ferma les yeux, sentant son corps se tendre une nouvelle fois de désir.

« Tu aimerais que je continu, n'est-ce pas?? Tu me veux en toi? Vas-y, dis le, dis le moi. »

Amenant sa main près des fesses d'Akihito, il mit un doigt à l'intérieur. Le photographe se cambra un peu plus, haletant sous le désir. Oh oui, il le voulait en lui. Mais il ne lui dirait pas... ja...jamais...

Le doigt fut ensuite accompagné d'un deuxième. Ensembles, ils se mirent à rentrer et sortir des fesses d'Akihito. Akihito qui cru mourir de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas encore. Il lui en fallait plus. Plus... « A... Asami... je...ah! »

« Dis le. Dis le et tu l'auras. Vas-y, dis le! »

« je... je... Ah!!..le veux... vien...ah!

« Mon mignon Akihito... « Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il redressa le jeune homme et le pénétra. Akihito glissa ses bras autour du torse d'Asami et bougea légèrement ses hanches. Le plaisir vint aussitôt. Asami se libera dans le même temps. L'extase était complète.

Akihito s'en voulait. Encore une fois, il avait cédé. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Pire car il l'avait demandé. Entouré de la chaleur du yakusa, il se laissa aller à ses pensées noires. Tout ça à cause d'une banale prise en otage. Enfin... banale au départ. Mais Asami s'était ramené. Dans tous les journaux, il était maintenant un héro. Chose qui déplaisait fortement au photographe. Les deux ravisseurs n'étaient pas morts. Asami avaient visés des endroits spécifiques. Ils avaient révélé à la police qu'il y aurait un échange au port, le soir même. Un échange de drogue contre de l'argent. La drogue contre cent millions en petite coupure. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Les ravisseurs avaient parlé de l'échange pendant la prise d'otage. Akihito n'avait pas tout compris mais le jeune truand pensait que si. Enfin, tout était vraiment très compliquer. Et puis le photographe était un peu fatigué là. Le sexe avec Asami était vraiment fatiguant. Observant le yakusa, il vit que celui-ci dormait a poing fermé. Poussé par une impulsion subite, il déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Puis il mit sa tête contre le torse d'Asami. Ainsi, il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa chaleur.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, ce fut le sourire d'Asami. C'était un sourire victorieux. Voir le photographe le coller ainsi le rendait heureux. Etrange non?

Alors, ça vous plait???

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
